


Love me Tender

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensation Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has no idea how they got here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me Tender

If he's being truthful, Isaac isn't even sure how the hell they got here. Boyd and Erica are completely AWOL, Jackson's off on a trip of self discovery, gone without much word. Scott's doing his Omega-Alpha thing and constantly chasing after Allison. And Stiles... Stiles is... different. So it leaves him with Derek and Peter, who treat him like family. Like the parent and sibling he never properly had. They train every day, getting stronger, bonding. 

They're like planets circling a dying sun, collapsing into the pressure of the debilitating, likely imminent destruction desperate to stay afloat, fighting for survival as they crash together and become something new. 

Somehow they fell into a comfortable pattern that escalated when they all moved into the Hale house that they were rebuilding, a pattern that Isaac himself started. Since he'd first been turned and started staying with Derek he'd had trouble sleeping alone, had trouble with the darkness and the isolation. Derek had no problem with them sharing a bed, they'd lay, top to toe in bed, talking about the trivialities of life and Isaac would fall asleep to the sound of Derek's low whispers. When Peter resurrected and brought with him a more stable shade of himself that Derek remembered he was welcomed into the room. Derek would curl against him in a way that was almost childish, pressed into his uncle's shape and Isaac would remain at a polite distance. They would still talk, but instead of falling asleep to Derek's voice, Isaac would drift off with the sharp, secure gaze of Peter's eyes.

It hadn't been meant for anything other than comfort and security. They always knew where they were, safe in the bed, wrapped around each other and away from the sharp claws of the ever approaching Alpha Pack. Slowly, however, it turned into something less than innocent. Isaac, after all, was still a teenage boy with needs, and as much as he tried to take care of it when he was in the shower, there were times, like when he was sleeping, that he couldn't control and he would wake up with two pairs of curious, dark eyes watching him and oddly pinched features. 

Peter was the one that approached him first, all smiles and charm, making him feel honoured and flustered at the exact same time. The first time they had sex it was rushed and messy and a little uncomfortable, crammed in between training and making dinner while Derek was out of the house. Peter had been dominant but oddly gentle with him, fingers sliding over his scars, whispering about how if they'd had more time he'd have made it perfect. 

That night Derek slept on the couch and Isaac didn't sleep at all, instead he lay awake, pressed against Peter's body and listened to the house creak. He left the room before dawn to find Derek doing exercises in the forest not far from the porch. He stayed on the porch, sitting and watching as Derek worked his body into exhaustion. When Derek returned to the house he passed Isaac wordless and took the mug of coffee from his uncle with a blank expression before heading to shower. 

Three days later Isaac returned from shopping to find Derek sprawled atop Peter on the couch, eyes blankly staring at the screen of the TV as Peter's fangs slid into his neck like butter and his hand down Derek's pants. Isaac stayed in the door frame, watching mutely as Peter brought Derek through a shaking, almost sobbing orgasm. When they settled, Isaac moved without realizing it and climbed on the couch, mouth pressing light kisses to Derek's neck and chest as he settled over them. 

Peter explained later that some wolf packs practised inbreeding and while theirs didn't do so exclusively with only two Hales left, it wasn't surprising they were doing it now. 

Which brings them to what they're engaging in now. Isaac thinks its pure, blissful torture and he wants to beat them both, but not before they finish what they're doing. He's stretched on their new, overly large four poster bed, mouths are working over his skin, calloused hands working at sensitive areas to make him twitch. They don't have much more time to play like this, it's days until the full moon and the Alphas are drawing ever closer, so they take the time they can. 

Isaac arches with a gasp as something cold slides over his navel and whines when it leaves behind cool trails that leave goosebumps on his skin. Derek's tongue, as he watches, chases the icy water droplets over his body, leaving him squirming from the contrasting feeling. Isaac watches with heavy lids as Peter sucks the ice cube into his mouth and leans over him, his lips are warm but his tongue is frigid and it makes him wail uncontrollably. 

A huff of amusement leaves Derek's mouth as he pulls down Isaac's jogging pants and pushes them down his legs. His fingers reverently push at the line of scars from whippings from a belt that run jagged lines over Isaac's hips before he pushes himself up the bed to settle their mouths together. Isaac gasps into Derek's mouth, one hand tangling into Derek's hair as he lifts his body slightly, twisting as he hooks his knee around Peter's shoulder so the older man can kiss a freezing line down his body. Derek makes a low, guttural noise in the back of his throat into Isaac's mouth and scrapes his teeth over Issac's lower lip. 

Pulling back with a smile, Isaac sends a crooked grin at Derek before his mouth falls open into an 'o' when Peter sucks his cock into his mouth. He lets Derek guide his second leg over Peter's shoulder and pulls for his Alpha to rest against him. Derek takes him into his arms, cradles him against his chest, murmurs nonsense against his ear as his fingers map out the scars on his body. Isaac twists, watching in bleary pleasure as one of Peter's hands pushes up his stomach, it's arched carefully, pointed nails kept away from his sensitive flesh. Something about it makes Isaac twitch and he babbles about how he wants it. 

His lovers still watch him with careful eyes, Isaac nods at them, assures them he's fine, he's sane, and that he wants to try it to see how it feels. Peter hesitates a moment before Isaac takes his wrist and settles it onto his chest, encouraging him to rub. Things relax and slowly fall back into motion, Peter's head ducks between his parted thighs again, his nails, sharp and deadly tentatively scraping at his twitching stomach. It prickles and sends fire down his nerves, making him moan. He twists, pressing his mouth in desperate pants against Derek's neck. 

Reaching down between them, Isaac cups his hand over the bulge in Derek's jeans, running the heel of his palm against the hard line of the zipper. Derek swears into his hair and Isaac smiles, jerking when he feels a bite of hard nails into his hips that makes him choke and gasp and buck against Peter's mouth. They all like to play and experiment, its one of the things that keeps them from going stir crazy or falling into a rut. Derek's hand folds over his own, holding his cupping hand in place over his jeans as he ruts against it, bringing himself off through the friction and pain of his jeans and zipper. 

Isaac arches with a cry when Peter pulls off of his cock and scrape his nails over the head and along the underside vein. Before he can choke out a warning, Isaac comes, body wracked with shivers as his hand clenched tightly over Derek's cock. Grunting into his neck, Derek pushed up desperately before falling still. Peter moves up his body, nuzzling into him, marking him with his own come before claiming his mouth as he jerks himself off over his stomach. 

It's sticky and slightly uncomfortable, but Isaac enjoys the feeling of being owned. He lets his eyes drift shut and is asleep before the covers are settled over him.


End file.
